Happy New Year Static
by NeoTyson
Summary: Virgil Hawkins usually spend New Year's Eve alone for personal reasons. So what happens when Speedy shows up and invites him to come to a party that she and her brother are hosting? A New Year's Eve fic


A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

 **Happy New Year Static**

*Early afternoon in Coast city*

Virgil Hawkins's New year's eve has not started out the way he would have like it to go. He already didn't have plans for the holiday though for the past few years he never had plans for this day. Usually, his sister would hang out with her friends while his pops would be working. During the younger days when his mom was alive, the Hawkins family would be together, however, that changed after her death. Virgil would hang out with his best friend Richie, but this year he would be out of town so right now he is caught in a fight with one of his foes.

"What's wrong Static, no lame jokes or stupid puns to come up with?" The villain known as Starburst questions the hero as he charges his gauntlet. "Maybe this is your way of showing respect to the guy who is way better than you!" Starburst sends an electric blast towards Static.

Static dodges the attack and responds with an annoyed tone. "Look here star fruit; I am not in the mood to come up with the many reasons that your fruity self-suck as a bad guy."

"So the lighting hero does have a temper." Starburst begins to make his move only to receive a red arrow to his shoulder where a wire is split open from his armor. "Hey!?"

Both Static and Starburst turn towards the source who has a bow with another arrow aimed at the villain. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I prefer the fun side of Sparky and his lame puns."

"Speedy?" Static happily smiles with excitement.

Speedy smirks and says "That's right, and as for you go human starburst you have failed this city."

Hearing the catchphrase, Static gives her a mock glare. "Yeah, I'm sure Green Arrow would want his content back for at least mines are original."

"It was worth a shot until I came up with my own thing." Speedy shrugs.

Seeing the two heroes banter like this doesn't sit well for Starburst. Already he had to deal with Static stealing his thunder, now the partner of Green Arrow shows up taking away, even more, attention from him. "Oh hell no it's bad enough my former boss used to ignore me. I refuse to get the same treatment from you two!"

Both Static and Speedy glance at the foe before turning back to each other with Static the first to speak. "Is this going to be one of those random but epic team up?"

"Despite how clique that sounds I would say so." Speedy answers at the two leap into action making quick work of Starburst. After dealing with the press on their unexpected meetup, Static invites her over to his place so they can chat in private.

Once there, Virgil removes his mask and offers her a seat. "So Mrs. Queen what do I owe the pleasure for it's not every day Coast city gets visits from Speedy of Team Arrow." He asks while getting them both bottle of water out of his fridge.

Thea leans back and relaxes, admiring Virgil's apartment. "Don't let my brother hear you call his team that. As far as why I'm here can't a friend visit her friend?" She jokes getting a chuckle out of Virgil as he passes her drink.

"She can, though something tells me there's more to this surprise appearance." With Thea lived in Starling city, the two young adults don't get to see each often. Not that he wasn't happy to see her, if anything, he's excited to see her since it been some time since he last saw her.

They met each other through Oliver, who already had cross paths with Static during a run in with him to stop a deal between Werner Zytle and Static's nemesis Ebon to expand the drug Vertigo in Coast City when they worked together to stop Vandal Savage. During that time, Virgil and Thea got to know each other a bit and decided to be friends where at times they would check up on each other to see how they were doing.

"Ah, there is a genius inside that head of yours?" She teases before getting to the reason why she's here. "Anyways I'm here to invite you to me and Ollie's party tonight."

Virgil gives Thea a surprised look. "Oh really?"

Thea rolls her eyes playfully. "Duh, Barry and his crew are coming plus it would be nice to see you there."

Not catching on to the hint of interest in her voice, Virgil responds in a way to not appear to be overjoyed from the invite saying, "I will consider it just for you."

Thea smiles, hoping that he can make it. "Cool. Now I would love to stay and chat more, but I need to get back so I can finish setting up the event."

"Understandable." Virgil gets up leading to a hug between the two where Virgil notices go longer than he thought before she heads back home.

* * *

*Later That night*

Virgil does make it to the party where he is not only greeted by Thea and Oliver but the rest of the gang from Team Arrow and Flash. He mostly interacted with Oliver, Barry, Cisco, and Thea since he had more history with them than the others.

Thea found herself enjoying the party so far until at one point as it got towards the eleven o'clock hour that she notices Virgil is nowhere in sight. Hoping that he didn't leave early, Thea searches for him only to see him standing outside by himself on their balcony. "There you are sparky, why are you out here by yourself?"

Hearing her voice shocks Virgil, no pun intended, as he turns to glance at her. "and here I thought my extra ability to be invisible would keep anyone from noticing I was gone."

Thea walks over and joins him saying, "Sorry but stealth isn't your thing considering how talkative you are in a fight."

"Someone has to keep the people entertain as I put my life in danger." Virgil shrugs in attempt to change the topic.

Unfortunately for him, Thea could pick up that he isn't acting like his usual self at the moment. "Maybe but that still doesn't answer my question and don't change the subject."

Virgil sighs in defeat before giving Thea an honest answer. "Don't get it wrong; it's cool hanging around everyone despite not knowing most of them for a long time yet in a way I still feel like an outcast to both teams." Despite the few team-ups he was part of, Virgil felt like he was still a fan who is trying to get the attention of the celebrities he likes. It also doesn't help that Static doesn't have his own team to be around in Coast city.

Thea could relate in a way when it came to her beginning days in the crime-fighting business. The difference is that she had her relationship with Oliver and a few others before putting on the hood. "I can understand that since you haven't had much time around the crew, that was part of the reason why I wanted you to come so you could spend time with us. On the plus side, you have a whole city to yourself and not have to follow orders all the time."

Virgil appreciates Thea trying to cheer him up and listening to him while he vents. "True, though you have to remember that in a way I'm still new to the hero thing so it would be nice to have a mentor like Oliver or Barry to guide me in the right direction."

"So you want to take an arrow to the back?" She quips getting a laugh out of Virgil.

"Okay so maybe I don't want to deal with what Barry had gone through during his early days of training lessons, but even without powers and part of his past that I know of, Oliver means well. With Barry and the gang at Star Labs, they could show me how to use my powers effectively." Virgil explains.

Thea nods in agreement. "That's my brother for you. Maybe I can sweet talk him into making time to have one on one session with you, and I'm sure Cisco would quickly be on board to get you to face off against the Flash."

"Green Arrow vs. The Flash vs. Static. Now that's a dream match for the ages." Virgil expression changes into a dreamily one thinking of how great it would be to battle both heroes and prove his self-worth of beating them.

"If I were to place my money on either guy, I would put mines on you." Thea claims which snap Vigil out of his thoughts in disbelief.

"For real?"

"Yep, a buck." She smiles playfully.

Virgil places a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt by her comment. "Ow, that was my pride you wounded just then."

"I will have Caitlin patch you up on me. Now you ready to drop the brooding act and come in to watch the countdown with everyone?" She asks.

Virgil looks to see those who are in a relationship paired up getting ready for the clock to strike twelve. "I would if it wasn't for the fact that once the clock strikes zero, I will have to see all the couples in there share a New Year's kiss and quite frankly I don't care to deal with another year of seeing that."

Thea puts the rest of the pieces together on from Virgil's last statement on why he is feeling down. "Aw never got a kiss on new year's?"

Virgil couldn't help but to blush and turn away from her. "Go ahead tease me about my lack of love life." Virgil like Barry hadn't had a lot of girlfriends, nor did he ever receive a kiss on this day so he would rather not be around couples to remind him that.

Thea expressions change into a cute one as she gets closer to him. "Nah, I rather help change that bad luck of yours." Thea response throws Virgil off guard.

"Thea last I recall everyone in there is paired up or not interested in me that way plus its bit too late since the countdown is over in a few seconds."

Thea than rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Wow, you are clueless."

Before Virgil could ask what she met, he hears the gang shout "Happy New Year!" and to his surprise, Thea grabs his face and kisses his lips.

Once she pulls away, she softly tells him with a lovely smile, "Happy New Year's Virgil."

"Um..." Virgil could only say for the kiss left him speechless.

Thea giggles at his reaction. "Didn't think I would have that effect on you. For the record, I have wanted to do that for a while now."

"Wait you have feelings for me?" Virgil asks hoping that he heard her right.

"and bingo was his name o. Took you long enough to figure it out." She teases.

"I mean I figure you were still waiting on Roy, so I wasn't sure of making a move," Virgil tells her. Thea had told him about her relationship with Roy, and while Virgil grew to have romantic thoughts towards Thea, he felt that she wouldn't be over Roy and wanted to respect that since he was okay with being friends if it that what she wanted.

"Roy and I will always care for each other, but he wanted me to move on and find someone that will make me happy. At first, I assume that it wouldn't happen until I met you. Someone who makes me laugh with his sense of humor, how you were there for me with my bloodlust issue, and I care about you." Thea confesses in a sincere tone.

With his heart fill with joy, Virgil takes this moment to confess how he feels for her. "I care about you a lot Thea, and I enjoy making you laugh to bring out that beautiful smile of yours. Though I could tell you all the other things, I like about you over dinner if you like?"

"Sounds like a date." She smiled widely at him and was about to lean in to give him another kiss until Oliver comes out of nowhere to see what they were doing. Before Virgil could try and defend his self, Oliver strangely shoots him a smirk saying, "It's about time you made a move, I believe a training session is in order about the do's and don'ts when it comes to my sister."

At that point all Virgil could say was "Yes sir," not realizing that Oliver was just giving him a hard time... or was he serious?

* * *

 **Here's my New Year's one shot to kick off 2018. I wasn't sure which character I wanted to do until it came down to Static since I wanted to do more content with him since he is one of my favorites if not my favorite D.C character. The idea came from Highlander who wished to see VirgilxThea so. Hopefully, this was good for her. As of right now in my poll Kara is winning so make sure if you haven't to vote for who would you want to see Virgil paired up within the Arrowverse. Let's say this AU would take place sometime before Season 5.**

 **I might add one more chapter to this if this gets enough reviews otherwise I hope you enjoy the short fic.**

 **Other pairings in this story:**

 **OliverxLaurel- Laurel and Oliver get back together at the end of Season 3, and she doesn't die by Darhk.**

 **BarryxFelicity- Felicity and Barry try to make a go at a relationship during the beginning of Season 2 when Felicity decides to move to Central city to help out Team Flash**

 **CiscoxLisa- With things not working out with Kendra, Lisa returns wanting to have a clean slate with Cisco and thus starting a relationship between the two.**

 **CatilinxRonnie- Ronnie ended surviving causing he and Caitlin to leave Central city to have a fresh start now they are married which causes Felicity to join the team at Star Labs.**


End file.
